Ride
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: When you get into his car, you have no idea that it will be a ride to the both of your sin. AU. Written for the Jerza lovefest 2016 on Tumblr. Day 7: Return


The street is still wet from the rain which has just stopped not more than half an hour ago as you walk to the metro station after work. It's half past seven, that it has already passed the peak hours when the most people were hurrying to go home after finishing a day of work. So the street is not that crowded.

You intentionally take a slow pace, being careful to not step on one of the many small pools of water left on the pavement after the rain. You are glad that there are no people rushing around you, silently pressuring you to walk faster with their quick steps; although you know that you should quicken your pace because you are already late for your date. But you have texted Simon when you left the office, telling him that you were sorry that it was a busy day and you could only arrive at his home an hour later to celebrate your first anniversary together. So he can wait, you tell yourself, not entirely not feeling guilty. But the guilt isn't strong enough to outweigh your growing dissatisfaction over your current love life. Your boyfriend loves you, but he doesn't understand you. You wish that you could not meet Simon tonight, so that you do not have to celebrate a relationship you are uncertain if you should maintain, with false smiles, pretended joy, insincere sweet words and acting orgasm.

Your eyes roam the colorful and glittering shops windows, but you are not really paying attention at the displays in them. You wonder, not for the first time, if you have made a wrong decision to leave Jellal and to accept Simon; although it was Jellal's fault for not trusting you and pushing you away.

" _Erza?"_

You stop to look around to see if there's really someone calling you or if it's just a misheard. Your eyes land on a familiar looking _burgundy red_ Toyota which is slowly coming to a stop by the side of the pedestrian, and being parked just a few steps away from where you are standing. The driver, with hair that is an unique cerulein blue you know only belongs to one person, leans towards the passenger's seat and looks out from the car window.

" _Erza, it's really you."_

He sounds genuinely content to see you and relieved that he hasn't called the wrong person, and he's wearing the same gentle smile you used to love so much and may still love.

" _Hi, Jellal. What a coincidence."_ You sound calm and cold when you greet him back and stare at him blankly but at the inside, you are cursing. You can't understand how this can happen to you. How this is possible that when you have just been thinking of him, thinking what if you had never left his side, then he shows up in front of you. No less that this is the first time you meet each other again after your break up. _Are you kidding me?_ You question whoever plays such as joke on you.

" _Yes, it is indeed."_ He sounds almost grateful for your unexpected encounter as he agrees with what you said, despite of your distant attitude. " _Where are you going? Come, let me give you a ride."_

Your immediate reply is thanks but there's no such need. You tell him that you don't want to be a bother and you are fine to take the metro.

But Jellal insists, unlocking the door to the passenger seat and pushing the door open to invite you in. " _Come, it's not a bother. I don't have any plan for tonight."_

You wonder why he's free, and why Ultear isn't by his side tonight. The thought of the woman who accused you of betraying Jellal makes you clench your jaw. Before your brain can tell you no, your legs make the decision to bring you to the awaiting car. You lower yourself into the passenger seat and fasten the seat belt, before saying thank you to Jellal.

He asks you again your destination after starting the car. Instead of telling him Simon's address, you simply ask him to drop you at a restaurant which is a few blocks away from Simon's home. He nods.

" _Having dinner with Simon tonight?"_

You feel your face getting hot. Of course Jellal will remember where Simon lives because he and Simon - and you - have known each other for nearly ten years already. Of course he will know that the restaurant is near Simon's home. Of course he will be aware that you are still dating Simon since you three have some common friends who occasionally share news of you. It's really not that difficult for him to connect the dots together and to come to the right conclusion.

You simply hum in reply, not saying yes or no, and keep your eyes focus on the passing by people and cars on the street. You think you are a fool, not wanting Jellal to know about your date with Simon but giving him the hints to find out. But you don't want to think about the reasons for which you don't want Jellal to know about it.

" _How have you been recently? Work at Fairy Tail is as exciting and as busy as usual?"_

You are glad that he doesn't push you to talk about Simon further. You stretch your legs out as further as your seat allows you to and lean against the headrest, making yourself comfortable before you start telling Jellal about the recent happenings in Fairy Tail. Yes you are still pretty busy, recently leading a team to compete with other PR companies for a big project launched by the famous jewelry brand Fiore.

You ask Jellal the similar questions when you have nothing more interesting about your work to say. And you steal a glance at him when he doesn't respond. From his pursed lips and tensed shoulders, you can easily tell that he is feeling anxious about something. Suddenly, you are feeling nervous too. You cross your legs and swirl your red tresses around your fingers.

" _I broke up with Ultear two weeks ago."_

Your head snaps to the right and your hand stops playing with your hair. You stare hard at Jellal. He's not looking at you, but at the road ahead. You clear your throat awkwardly. You know the right thing to say to him is that you are sorry to hear about the break up. But no. You just can't. You don't feel sorry for him and for Ultear. They would have never been together if Ultear had never played dirty to kick you out.

" _I thought I could forgive Ultear for what she did to become my girlfriend because she truly loved me. And that might be I could love her the same way I had loved you."_ His voice is hoarse and tight, like he's trying hard to hold his emotions from flooding. " _But it turned out that what she loved the most was the feeling of having me under her control. I was a foolish man to chose to believe in her lies but not your words. I'm deeply sorry, Erza. For everything Ultear and me have put you through. For never saying my apologies to you after I found out her lies, until now. I'm sorry for everything, Erza."_

The car stops before the red traffic light. Jellal finally turns to look at you. Sadness fills his eyes and he's silently pleading for your forgiveness as you hold his gaze. You can only guess that the reason why he doesn't ask for your forgiveness aloud is that he feels he doesn't really deserve it.

" _Your apologies doesn't matter anymore. I've already left all what happened between us in the past."_ You heard yourself said, once again sounding cold. You turn away from him in favor of looking at the car window, watching tiny raindrops hitting the glass as the sky has started raining again, and feeling unwanted tears welling up in your eyes betraying your true feelings. Hearing Jellal admitting his fault and apologizing for wronging you may have washed away some of your grievances. Yet, they also bring back all the hurtful feelings of being accused of being unfaithful, of being seen as untrustworthy, of being shut out by the one you loved dearly. Someone you have known since you were high school classmates, had a crush on when you were colleague student and had been dating for two years since your graduation from colleague. If you dare to inspect your heart, you sure that you can still see the scars left on it after it was broken over your break up with Jellal. Something having rooted too deeply in your heart that not even another person's love and care - _Simon's_ \- can help removing them.

" _I know nothing I say now can make up for the pain I've caused you. But…...I'm sorry. I truly am."_ Jellal must have known that you were lying. He now sounds like he's in pain too; his voice trembling. The car is moving again and you two fall in suffocating silence. You should have asked him to stop the car and resume your original plan on taking the metro to save the both of you from hurting each other more. But there's something tempting about staying close to Jellal - who is now single and available - in a closed and small space and without other people's interference.

You listen to the rain drumming against the car roof and to the mechanic sound of the wipers swiping rhythmically to chase away the raindrops fall on the windshield. The rain is now falling more heavily, and you reason with yourself that it's really better to stay in the car despite the tension because walking in the rain with high heels is definitely not something you want to do.

" _I'm glad that it's Simon who's now your boyfriend. You deserve a good man like him, who knows how to love and cherish you. Unlike me."_

The bitterness and regret in Jellal's voice makes your heart clench, but what he said also make you feel suddenly furious. You don't need someone who treat you like some sacred and fragile treasure, like you need to be worshipped and protected, as if all you should do is to sit there and to accept all the care provided to you and not to attempt to achieve anything on yourself. You want someone who will treat you equally in your relationship, who can recognize both of your weaknesses and strengths, and who will support you in chasing your own dreams.

" _But I don't love him."_

You blurted out before you could think twice about your response. You are shocked by what you have said, by your own honesty. You glance at Jellal through the rearview mirror, not being dare enough to look directly at his face fearing for what expression you will see from him.

He catches your glance and stares back at you in the mirror. His gaze is suddenly intense on you, carrying certain desire you seem to recognize but is also not so sure about. Your heart starts racing, and your fingers find themselves in your tresses once more. He looks away from you to focus on the road again. You feel like breathing out a sigh but suck in some more air instead when his hand find yours, prying it away from your hair and holding it.

He tells you with a deep and unwavering voice that he hasn't moved on from you. He has never. _He. Simply. Can't._

The car stops the second time when the vehicle in front of it stops moving, probably because of another red traffic light. You turn to face Jellal and find yourself directly under his fervent gaze. You whisper, in a voice not as certain as his, that you don't think you have ever truly moved on from him either.

Jellal releases your hand and threads his fingers through your hair, before slipping them pass the tresses to the back of your neck. You shiver from the touch of his fingers but can't help enjoying his sensual caresses. He steadily, gently, pulls you towards him, and you watch him leaning forward to you at the same time. All you can hear is your heart beating erratically as you feel both fear and excited for what is coming.

You feel his lips on yours, after you closed your eyes. Your brain goes fuzzy as Jellal kisses you with needs and urgency, pressing his mouth firmly against yours and sucking on your lips, and demands for your response. Your fingers wrap themselves around his wrist as you arch into him to kiss him back with eagerness. Your tongue teasingly traces his lips before your mouth opens to invite his tongue in. He takes what you give hungrily, greedily, and with a force that takes all your breath away.

He pulls away from you when the cars behind hoot impatiently. You open your eyes. He is smiling at you, still dosen't want to look away from you, not until louder noises from the car horns are heard. He sits back straight and resumes driving. The car moves with a caution speed in the rain again. You straighten your back in your seat too. Your breathing is still shallow and your face feels like burning from the kiss. _What have you done?_ You can't help but question yourself.

" _Don't go to see Simon. Come with me. Come to my home."_

You stiffen hearing his requests and hesitate to give your answer; although you can feel that Jellal is stealing quick glances at you through the rearview mirror. The idea of the both of you betraying Simon together somehow frightens you, with Jellal being his friend and you still being his girlfriend even though you don't love him.

" _Come with me, Erza."_ His hand finds yours in your lap. " _Unless you are lying about not loving Simon. Then I will not ask you again."_

You bite into your lower lip harshly. Your conscience warns you to not cheat on your boyfriend, not to do something you despise and had once be wrongly accused of doing by the man sitting beside you. But the voice of your inner devil asks you why you will want to spend a night with a man you don't love when the man you desire is now right beside you and can be all yours alone. She tells you that it's fine to be selfish for this one time, and as long as you don't let Simon find out what you do tonight, you are not cheating on him in his eyes.

You pull your hand away from Jellal's grasp and fish out the mobile from your handbag. You call Simon. You tell him that you have just received an urgent company call that you must return to work immediately, that you are very sorry that your celebration have to be canceled. You feel the guilt growing inside you with every word you utter, but are surprised by how steady and calm your voice was when you told the lies. Simon sounds disappointed, of course, when saying that he understands, and kind of annoyed when he mutters that you should find a less demanding job. But he offers to find another day to celebrate again anyway. You tells him that you two will talk about that later. You says your apologies again, wholeheartedly and with genuine guilt, before handing up the call.

You and Jellal stay in silence as he drives the both of you to his home. You absentmindedly comb your hair with your fingers as you read today's news from your phone's app, doing your best to distract yourself from thinking the consequences to your decision. But occasionally, you lift your eyes from the phone screen and communicate with Jellal through exchanging of longing glances and of small smiles.

The rain hasn't stopped yet when the car arrives at the apartment building Jellal lives in. But the car park is at the basement, so there is no need for umbrella when you exit the car. You let Jellal hold your hand all the way from the carpark to the lift and finally into his apartment.

Once the door is closed and the light is switched on, Jellal's lips are immediately on yours. You wind your arms around his neck to pull him closer to deepen the kiss as his hands move up and down at your back. You kick off your heels and rub a leg against one of his. He bends forward and his hands go lower to the back of your thighs. With the support of his strong arms he lift you up from the floor with little effort and you firmly wrap your legs around his hips.

Your tongues are battling fiercely inside your mouth as Jellal moves. You soon find yourself being landed on the leather couch. Jellal removes himself from you and begins undressing with impatient fingers. You waste no time to take off your clothes too. He kneels down on the floor in front of you when you are stripped down to your underwears. His hands are on your hips, and his fingers hooked in the waistband of your panties. His gaze bores into yours making you hold your breath when he pulls down the silky fabric and discards it somewhere on the floor. He lifts up your legs to rest your knees on his shoulders. With his palms settled on the outside of your thighs, he comes forward, pressing his mouth against the wet folds at the juncture of your legs.

You feel weak under Jellal's ministrations. He is strong, confident, determined, very much unlike Simon who is always too reserved and too cautious, and is like a tidal wave threatening to swallow you up. All you can do is grabbing at his hair to steady yourself, gasping and whimpering as his skillful tongue works on the inside of you. And feeling his mouth on your bundle of nerves, sucking, lapping, makes you quiver from the thrills shooting through your body. You scream your release when feeling a particularly strong thrill of pleasure striking you deep in the core.

You allow yourself to inhale some much needed air into your lungs before taking Jellal's face into your hands, pulling him up for a long kiss. You make room for him to sit on the couch and climb onto his lap. His hands come up at your back to unhook your bra. You close your hand around his hardened member and stroke him while he takes one of your nipples into his mouth and pinches the other one with three fingers. You feel the thrills which have just subsided running in your body again as you relish your touches and your moans echoing each other around you.

You push Jellal down when he begins thrusting himself into your hand, making him lay on his back as you straddle his hips. With one hand rested below his navel, you guide him into your opening with the other hand, taking him in inches by inches as you steadily lower yourself onto him until he is buried inside you to the base. You lean forward, supporting yourself by pressing both of your palms on his abs as you lift your hips up, and start riding him. He squeezes your bottoms and raises his hips to meet yours when you come back down on him to thrust you deeper and harder. You love the effort he pays into making the experience more satisfying even it's you who are assuming the dominant role in this moment. And it amazes you how you two can still move in perfect sync, like you have never been away from each other for a year, something you keep struggling in achieving with Simon.

You quickly pick up the pace of your movement being eager to find back the lost ecstasy you have once experienced with Jellal. You are moaning and chanting his name as you almost slam your body down on him and grind, again and again. He growls, every time he thrust up to meet your downward force. When you feel Jellal's member twitching inside you, you lean down to seal your lips together before sliding your tongue in his mouth for a heated kiss. You feel him filling up your inside with his release in no time and the strong and hot sensations finally push you over your peak too.

You lay on top of Jellal, enjoying the soreness comes after the best orgasm you have experienced in recent months. And his hand stroking your tresses is comforting to say the least. But with the excitement slowly subsiding, your guilt of betraying Simon is threatening to surface again.

" _Jellal…we…..."_

You are unable to finish you sentence because Jellal capture your lips in a tender kiss.

" _What happen between us now will be kept as a secret only shared by you and me, until you find the right time to break up with Simon. Before that, I will not do anything that may make Simon suspect of us. But if you need me to deal with Simon, tell me honestly. I will take the responsibility and all the blame."_

You nod, tears wetting your eyes. You find more strength in you to face your guilt knowing that you have Jellal's back up, that Jellal's not going to abandon you in the sin of betrayal you two committed together. And you promise yourself that you will break up with Simon as soon as possible so as not to hurt all the three of you more. He wipes your tears away with his thumb.

" _I promise that I won't let you down anymore, Erza. Not ever again. I love you."_

You will believe in Jellal. Only he can mend your heart he has broken in the past. You close your eyes and whisper back " _I love you too, Jellal"_ , feeling utterly exhausted from not only your intense love making, but also from going through so many different emotions in one night. And you wish that you will have a good night sleep when Jellal picks you up to go to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: This is a song inspired idea I have wanted to write for Jerza for a long time. I'm glad that I finally got the motivation from Jerza lovefest to write it. Even better that it can fit into one of the themes.


End file.
